


Your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU set in canon times, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Teasing, forced matelotage, implied off screen vanerackham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Matelotage. Like that was going to secure the safety of any crew. Like that would guarantee loyalty. James understands that there's a problem, but surely there has to be another wayImma need a bit of disbelief suspension please. I jacked with the time line and really, most of the plot. WHOOPS. I want to be sorry, but....well you know me. Set in S1-S2 ish





	Your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea

James slouches in his chair as he strokes the right side of his mustache. This entire thing is utterly ridiculous. If other Captain;s suddenly couldn't trust their quartermasters then they needed to replace them. This solution, hammered out by Teach and Rackham, was ludicrous. Matelotage. Like that was going to secure the safety of any crew. Like that would guarantee loyalty. James understands that there's a problem, but surely there has to be another way.

Teach gavels the room into silence. The voices around him quiet so that he can speak, “We are all in agreement, then?”

James can’t help his snort, “Not quite all, but I've clearly been outvoted.”

Rackham leans forward from behind Vane, “Yes, we are all well aware of your dissent, however, your little club of one has been overruled.”

James can feel the muscle in his jaw ticking as he blows out a breath through his nose and looks away. They don’t have any clue what they’re asking. They can’t possibly understand what James feels. He’d already given himself to the man he was supposed to have spent his life with. There was nothing left for him to share with anyone else.

“We'll take the official vote and move forward.”

Teach starts at his right with Vane who says, “Aye.”

There are five captains at the table, Teach, Vane, Hornigold, Gates and himself. All voting Aye except James. After James votes Nay, they adjourn. Gates catches him on the way, “I know this isn't ideal for you, but everyone agrees it's the best way.” James says nothing, just nods once and leaves the tavern behind.

On his way to the beach his mind wanders back to when news of the Urca gold had filtered down. He had shared what he knew with Teach, and the two of them had hammered out a plan, but they were going to need help, it was going to have to be a cooperative effort. Teach had given Vane his freedom years earlier, and had proceeded to call him home. James had engaged Hornigold and had helped Gates christian his own ship. They would need all five of them to take the gold and then keep England and Spain at bay thereafter. They needed to reinforce the fort, build defense lines along the beaches, and erect lookout towers. They needed supplies, weapons and most of all, they needed bodies. Creating a quorum of Captains seemed liked the most logical next step.

After they’d taken the merchant ship and retrieved the logs, the five of them had begun to plan. Separately, the task would have been near impossible, but together they would be able to make easy work of taking the warship and thereby capturing the gold. With that, they could make Nassau the home they all wanted her to be. Nassau could be the home he and Thomas had once hoped for, but only if everyone came together.

The five of them made up the majority, but each captain that called Nassau home had a seat in the room. In the beginning things had gone well and then suddenly a quartermaster turned on his crew once their captain had been incapacitated. If it had been an isolated event, the matter wouldn’t have become an issue, but four more after Patton had gone the same route. Teach had decided that something needed to be done. They had met long into the night. James can’t now remember which one of them tossed matelotage into the mix but they’d all guffawed at the joke until Teach went silent. A day later he’d come to the four of them and proposed the idea. If they break the tradition of the quartermaster’s role and his control isn’t complete then the chance of him turning on his crew for his own benefit would be marginal at best. If the Captain’s grew a relationship with a mate, the same as the Grecian soldiers had done in battle, it would solidify the crew’s interest.

They were all well versed in the ways that men came together, none more so than James which is perhaps why he had rebelled against the idea. There had been only one man he’d be willing to tie himself to and Thomas was no longer on this earth. James couldn’t bear the thought of betraying him.

Once they’d all agreed, the proposal had been taken to the quorum, and the twelve other captains had agreed. Truth be told James had expected a bit more balking from some of them, but that had not been the case, James was the odd man out and therefore quickly overruled. James scrubbed his hand over his face, the only problem with a democracy, is that sometimes it actually worked.

***

James sees Billy coming across the sand and he wants to flee. He knows what this is about. With a grimace he continues plotting his next course. He’s not taking a fucking mate, this is the most ignorant plan he’s ever been involved in. When Billy stops beside him, he plays dumb, “What is it?”

Billy crosses his arms, “You know what. It’s been eight days, everyone else is done, you’re the only one left.”

Gritting his teeth, James sits back in his chair and looks up at Billy, “You know this is lunacy. You and I, we both know you hate me, the men know you hate me, there’s no chance you’ll turn on them. Everyone knows that.”

Billy sighs, his nostrils flaring, “It doesn’t matter. It’s been decided. Who do you want?”

James stands up and paces to the edge of his tent, as hard as he might try his eyes stray to John, he’s sitting with Muldoon and Dooley, all three of them laughing as John tells them some tall tale. He rips his eyes away too slowly and Billy is too goddamn perceptive for his own good.

"Silver, then?”

“What? No. I don’t care who, just pick someone, it’s going to be a farce no matter who it is.” James sits back down essentially dismissing Billy.

Three hours later John wanders into James’s tent, “So, I hear we’re getting married.” John’s smile makes James’s stomach flip over and a cold sweat breaks out on the back of his neck.

“It’s only for show, I have no intention of actually following through. I have complete trust in Billy not to turn on the men.”

“Trust or not, it still has to happen, Billy has it scheduled it for tomorrow afternoon. Consummation immediately following.”

James hums, not looking up from his papers, refusing to give John the satisfaction of his discomfort. He can see John fiddling with the cuff of his jacket out of the corner of his eye before he says, “I would have thought that a man like you would be glad to have someone to bed regularly.”

James’s head snaps up, “Man like me?”

John licks his lips, looks away, “Passionate. Virile.” John looks back, his eyes running down the portion of his body that John can see, “You border on insatiable when it comes to other pursuits. I can’t imagine you’re any different in bed.” Another look away, “Or perhaps it’s just me you have an aversion to.” As desperately as John tries to hide the insecurity, James can hear it in the barely noticeable wobble of his voice.

“I have no interest in bedding anyone.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” John dips his head, cuts his eyes up at James, the move clearly flirtatious.

James feels a kick in his gut, his heart beat stutters. He sits back, hands crossed over his stomach, “Whatever you’ve heard, is incorrect.”

John tilts his head, tongue touching the corner of his parted mouth, “You’re a monk then?”

Against his body’s command James’s eyes follow John’s tongue as it swipes across his bottom lip. It leaves a wet sheen behind, James feels himself swallow, throat suddenly dry. His eyes snap up as John starts to smile. John stands quickly, pushes around James’s desk and runs the tips of his fingers over the back of James’s neck as he passes, “I guess we’ll see about that won’t we.”

James doesn’t have a chance to respond as John is gone in the blink of an eye. Goosebumps cover his arms and as he turns his head he can’t help but watch the gentle sway of John’s hips, his eyes drawn to the way John’s ass moves beneath his trousers as he picks his way across the sand toward his own tent. James knew this was going to be a horrible idea, now he’s got proof.

***

John is stood against the door, eyes closed as he moans like a whore, “Oh, Captain, don’t stop.”

James grits his teeth, the grip on his quill tightening as he looks across the room at the smug little fucker putting on an obscene display. James has to admit he makes quite the picture, but enough was enough already, “Will you stop.” The words are gritted out between his clenched teeth.

“We’re supposed to be consummating. You want it to seem real don’t you?” John’s eyes dance with mirth only serving to grate even further on his nerves. From the second John had strode into his tent, smirk in place and informed James that they were to be mated, James had wanted to wrap his hands around John’s throat and strangle him. Followed quickly by the urge to shut him up another way, a much more carnal way. But it’s much too late for that now, they’d had the ceremony above deck just an hour earlier, and now they were down in his cabin. With a final look at John, he swallowed thickly before lowering his eyes back to the parchment in front of him.

John bangs on the door rhythmically and James jumps, “Harder, Captain. Fuck me.” John ends his words with a guttural moan that sends a hot shiver down James’s spine, his cock actually twitching in his pants. Of all the fucking people, Jesus Christ. John starts groaning louder, he lets his head fall back, his back arching, acting it out as if it's actually happening. James can’t look away. If James believed in all that witch and demon nonsense that his crew believed in, he would swear to anyone who would listen that John was a Siren sent here to bewitch him. James can admit to himself that John is quite attractive. Eyes as blue as the sky and unmarred skin, sun kissed to a golden brown. His body is lithe and lean, James is able to make out the definition in his abdomen whenever John bends over and his shirt gaps. He can’t deny that John’s ass is pert and round and would fit perfectly in his hands. He spends each day pushing all of that to the back of his mind and despite the fact that he now has free reign to touch and taste John in any fashion he’d please, he still refuses himself. He knows without a doubt the two of them would be an absolute disaster.

James’s trousers get tighter as he sits there enthralled by the show John is putting on. More deep moans, more rhythmic thumping against the door, the sound that John is making now are becoming more high pitched until finally he nearly wails. James can feel his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. His throat is dry and his palms are damp, there’s sweat running down his back and he’s nearly breathless. Fucking Christ, that was a show. He can’t help but wonder if that’s what John is really like.

John’s head snaps up and he smiles at James wickedly, “There, I think that should do it, don’t you?”

James has to clear his throat before speaking, “Yes, now if you wouldn’t mind…” James trails off as he gestures at the door.

John only laughs and plants himself in the chair in front of James’s desk, “I can’t go out there now. Not after that. They’re going to expect us to want to bask in it, and as newlyweds, we’ll probably need to go at least another round. No, I think I’ll stay right here.”

There’s something in John’s eyes that James can’t place, he doesn’t know what game John is playing, but James is determined not to participate, “Suit yourself, just stay out of my way.”

“What I just did is nothing compared to the way Vane and Rackham are carrying on.”

James looks up once more, “Rackham _is_ his quartermaster.”

John shakes his head, crosses on leg over the other, “Not since last Thursday. Vane said he wasn’t going to take anyone other than Jack so the crew voted on a new quartermaster.”

James feels his eyebrows press in, “Who did they vote for?”

“Bonney.”

“ _Anne_ Bonney?”

“Is there another one?”

“No, I…” James trails off thinking of the slight woman.

“You think she can’t handle it?”

“No, I _know_ she can, I just find it odd they’d vote her in. Most of Vane’s crew are, well less than civilized.”

“That’s certainly one way of saying it. But apparently it’s working for all of them.”

James goes back to his chart and before he knows it, John is moaning again. This time it starts off softly, almost too softly for it be heard by anyone but James. When James looks up John has his eyes closed, hands rubbing over his collarbone, along his thighs. Christ he’s something. James’s cock starts to fill. Scooting down in the chair John widens his legs, lets his head rest on the back of the chair, his hair cascading down the back of it. James has to bite his tongue as John’s hand wanders down his chest and slides into the neck of his shirt to pinch his own nipples. John moans loud enough that James actually winces. John’s eyes pop open and with a wink he gets up and goes back to the door. This time instead of plastering his back to the door, he pushes his ass out and plants his forehead on the door.

“Oh, Captain, that feels _so good_.” John purrs into the silence of the room and James nearly chokes on his breath as John’s hips begin to pump rhythmically. James can’t see his hands, but his arms are still moving and he can only assume that he’s still touching himself. James tries desperately to tune him out as his moans get louder and his words more filthy.

John goes on that way for longer than James thinks is strictly necessary, the whole time James keeps his eyes down. He bites the inside of his cheek so hard he draws blood and by the time John is done with his second performance, James is aching, his cock wet at the tip, his breathing sharp and hard as his heart thunders in his ears. He doesn’t know if he’s going to survive the next several months.

***

He can feel John behind him moments before John touches his back. He does his best not to flinch away, despite his displeasure with the situation they’re currently in, he knows that out here in the open, in front of the crew he has to play along. John leans into his side and James automatically lifts his arms to put it around John’s shoulder. Tipping his head John murmurs, “I’m surprised you’re so amenable.”

“They’re all watching aren’t they?”

“Indeed they are.” John slides himself between the rail and James’s body. James barely manages to suppress a shudder as John rubs against him. John’s eyes are dark when they meet his. His hand moves up James’s chest, around his neck, his fingers tangling in the lose hair at his nape, “We should make it a good show for them, shouldn’t we?”

Before James can ask what the hell he’s on about, John is pulling him down, their mouths meeting. James has every intention of pulling back, making the kiss short. But the second John’s tongue touches his James’s mind shuts off and instinct takes over. One hand goes to John’s head, tipping it further to the side so he can slide his tongue deep into the warm recess of John’s mouth, his other hand lands on John’s hip before sliding around his back, fingers splayed as they trail down to cup John’s ass. James can taste the bitter coffee that lingers on John’s tongue as he sucks it. He pushes John against the rail, their bodies fitting together tightly. James can feel his cock swelling, and before he knows it John’s hand is there cupping him, squeezing, forcing James to pull out of the kiss to gasp, to breathe harshly against the side of John’s face, eyes closed as pleasure licks through his belly. When John’s eyes open they’re hot, filled with want.

James nuzzles against the side of John’s head, “I think that’s enough of a show for today, don’t you, Mr. Silver?”

John can only blink and nod before James steps back and John makes his escape. Two can play this game, James decides. It’s been weeks now, weeks of sleeping in the same cabin, weeks of seeing John’s body in a myriad of states of undress. Weeks of him banging on the door and pretending like James is fucking the life out of him. Just yesterday he’d held eye contact with James as he begged for James’s cock, and it had taken every ounce of will power James had to stay seated in his chair and work on his charts, instead of stomping across the room and giving John exactly what he was asking for.

In the beginning James had imaged that this was all a game for John, something fun for him to pass the days at sea, but as time has gone on, John has been pushing his luck a little bit more each day. James has resigned himself to the fact that their coming together is probably inevitable. There’s attraction between them, James can feel it, he knows John is aware of it, but they’re both toeing at the line, never crossing it, both knowing that once it’s crossed they can never go back. He’d been drawn to John from the very beginning. The pull in his gut and the quickening of his pulse had been present since the very first time they’d spoken. John had very clearly lied about his cooking skills, but James had yet to confront him, too amused at watching John look at all the spices and ingredients in the galley with a drawn brow and a frown. James isn’t quite sure how he’s managed to actually pull off decent meals thus far, but they’ve been edible enough to keep the crew placated.

In the evenings he’s been teaching John to read charts, teaching him how to plot, teaching him how to read the sky and John’s aptitude has been astounding. His mind is sharp and quick and James can’t deny that it’s thrilling to once again have someone to spend time with that he sees as his equal. James’s crew aren’t stupid by any means, but James has a particular brand of humor that’s not easily matched. And despite the fact that John is sleeping on a pallet on the floor instead of in his bed, James is still kept up nearly every night by John’s presence.

More often than not James spends his nights lying on his side watching John sleep. He realizes that it’s bizarre, this habit of his, and should John ever catch on he’s certain John would tease him mercilessly. But he finds himself unable to stop. John is a different person in sleep, his face unguarded, his body relaxed. It gives James the opportunity to admire him openly without shame.

A soft whimper catches his ear. John shifts in his sleep, his breath turning ragged. For long seconds James thinks he’s having a nightmare and he prepares to wake John until his hand slides under the blanket and a low moan echos around them. Not a nightmare then. John’s hips shift, his body rolling as his hand rubs over his confined cock. He kicks the blanket off and James can see how hard he his through his trousers. James’s eyes flick to his face, sure that John is awake and playing another game only to find him fast asleep, his eyes moving rapidly beneath his lids, caught in an erotic dream, a look of bliss lining his features. He moans again, his hand rubbing and gripping along his shaft through his trousers. James feels his own cock fill as want curls low in his belly. He knows he should look away, turn over and give John some semblance of privacy but he’s glued to the spot. John’s hips are grinding his cock into his palm and he’s making soft little wounded sounds. James goes up on his elbow, his eyes moving quickly between John’s face and his cock. John looks wanton, needy, his body is moving faster, breathing harder and James knows instinctively that he’s close to the edge and not for the first time in the last month, he wants to be the one to take him over it. James shoves his hand into his own pants, gripping his cock tightly as he watches John shake and writhe on the floor. John’s back arches, his mouth open on a panting moan as he shudders through his orgasm. He falls back to the floor and curls onto his side facing James, his eyes still closed, face going slack, one softly whispered word sending James into orbit, “James.”

James bites his lip to keep himself silent as his orgasm slams into him, heat coils in his balls and sparks outward, his body shaking, heart jack hammering in his chest. His cock jerks in his hand, making his pants sticky and wet. With a soft groan he flops to his back and throws an arm over his face, he is so fucked.

***

Not one to miss an opportunity, James’s gaze zero’s in on John standing at the rail with De Groot, with a smile on his face. James moves to join them. As soon as he’s in range, he smacks John on the ass, getting a squeak in return. His hand runs up the back of John’s neck and into his hair, his nails scratching at John’s scalp. John’s eyes flutter and whatever he was saying trails off in a hum as his body starts to sway toward James.

De Groot excuses himself and John barely notices. James doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, or what he wants to accomplish, all he knows is that it’s time to give John a taste of his own medicine.

“I wonder what tales Mr. De Groot will tell.” He turns John toward him, their bodies aligned, his mouth hovering over John’s, “Do you think he’ll them how weak you are for my cock? One touch from me and you’re nearly incoherent.”

John’s eyes snap open and they’re nearly black, “Except for how you won’t actually let me have it, will you. You tease me with it but when we’re alone, when you could _have_ me, you don’t.”

There’s only one way to shut him up and James slants his mouth across John’s, his tongue sinking deep. John’s hands grab at his hips, his fingers fisting in the material of James’s shirt. His body bows, pressing closer as James’s fingers tug at John’s hair. James swallows the moan that John lets loose, his tongue licking over John’s teeth, the roof of his mouth. He presses their bodies together, rubs his half hard cock against John’s hip. John’s mouth breaks free with a gasp, his face has the same look of bliss from days before when James had watched him in his sleep.

“Just think, Mr. Silver, if you hadn’t of started this charade, you wouldn’t have to walk away with _this_ hindering your every step.” James forces his thigh between both of Johns and then pushes up until he can feel the hard length of John’s cock. He rubs his thigh against John’s crotch and John cries out, the sound low, almost like a wounded animal as he bites his lip, eyes flickering closed once again, his body arching into James. As hard as James tries he can’t resist one last taste. He pushes forward once more, his mouth hovering over John’s. He can feels John’s damp breath panting out against his chin as James continues to rub his thigh along John’s hardness. His fingers clutch at James’s waist. James takes his mouth roughly, tongue seeking entrance immediately and John gives over, puts up zero resistance, only pulls James closer. James shudders as their bodies connect fully, John’s erection now rubbing along his hip as they grind together. He knows he needs to pull away, this is no longer for show, no longer a charade and he’s nearing the point of having John right here on deck in front of their entire crew, something which James knows can’t happen.

John rips his mouth away, painting harshly, “Your cabin.”

Its as if cold water splashes down oh him, he puts space between them, tries to calm his racing heart, “No.”

John grips his shirt, “Why? I know you want me.”

James searches his face, no answer forthcoming. He can’t put into words why, not without giving everything he is away, and he’s not quite ready for that. He steps back and away, watching as John sags against the railing, his eyes pleading. James rakes his eyes down John’s body, his face and neck are flushed, his cock tenting his trousers, every inch of him is seductive without even trying, and still James turns and walks away.

That night John takes watch and stays away from James’s cabin. James can’t help but sigh, he’d become used to their charting lessons in the evening. He has no one to blame but himself he muses. It had been a dangerous game to being with and James had upped the ante too high. With a sigh he he takes out his compass and gets to work.

***

James alights the stairs noticing most of the crew standing around under the mast and just as he’s about to tell them all to get back to work he notices where they’re looking. Flicking his eyes up he see John in the netting, one leg and one arm hooked around the edge, the other reaching for Martens whose ankle is twisted in a single rope and dangling upside down. James’s heart stops, and when it restarts it’s beating fast enough that James can barely breathe and he feels a knot lodged in his throat. His legs feel like rubber as he moves across the deck, eyes never leaving John as he works to reach Martens. James’s mouth goes dry, his hands shaking as he pushes men out of the way. He starts to to climb the net and Billy pulls him back down, “No, you’ll cause too much sway and they’ll both tumble to their death. Silver almost has him.”

James stands down, hands shaking, swallowing convulsively as he sees John finally get a hold on Martens, he brings him in so that Martens can get an arm and a leg on the netting and then John reaches for the rope at Martens ankle. His foot slips momentarily and James stop breathing altogether until he gets another foothold. He feels a relief mirroring his own ripple through the amassed crew. John untwists the rope caught around Martens ankle carefully before shimmying his way back onto the netting. As both men climb down James feels lightheaded.

Turning to Billy he says, “Send him to my cabin immediately.”

Billy smirks at him, but nods all the same. James practically runs off the deck and into his cabin, his whole body shaking with adrenaline. Christ, what if he’d fallen? What would James have done then, his last chance at happiness gone. He stops in his tracks, his heart thundering and that’s when he knows it’s over. The cat and mouse game they’ve been playing is done. John is _his_ , in every way but one and that ends now.

When John walks in, face flushed with excitement, hairline damp with sweat, eyes bright and glowing. James can’t keep himself away. He advances on John quickly, his steps hard and fast, his hands grasp John by the cheeks, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

He doesn't give John a chance to answer before smashing their mouths together. The kiss is hard and rough, their teeth clicking. John groans, his hands fisting in James’s shirt just above his hips as he pulls James closer. James presses them together, their bodies aligning as his mouth slants across John’s as he gentles the kiss. John’s hands move to James’s head deftly untying the cord holding James’s hair, his fingers sink into the strands moving James’s head so he can deepen the kiss. John moans softly and James swallows it as their tongues touch. James pulls back, his mouth running across John’s cheek, nipping at his chin before sucking strongly against John’s thundering pulse, “Don’t ever fucking do that again.” James feels himself shudder at the thought of John falling, his body landing on the deck, broken and bloody. He squeezes his eyes shut, his breath catching and holding, chest squeezing impossibly tight.

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’m right here, feel me, I’m right here.”  James crushes them together, so close not even air can fit between them. James takes his mouth in another fierce kiss, this one slightly more gentle but no less needy. James’s hands start shucking clothing and before either of them realize it they’re both naked and James is herding John to the bed, pushing him down on his back and following him down. John’s legs open for him, welcoming him in the best way.

James backs off with a shy smile, “Is this alright?”

“Jesus, yes, it’s about fucking time.”

Another kiss, this one softer, just the barest hint of lips, a scrape of beard against beard, his mouth sucking at John’s tongue. He lowers his body slowly, the feel of skin against skin making him moan. Their cocks slide together and John’s back arches, his neck bared to James, presenting a temptation he can't resist. Dipping his head James licks across John’s adam’s apple. His beard leaving a trail of pink against John’s skin. John’s hips grind upward when James sucks at the throbbing pulse in John’s neck.

John’s chest is smooth and hairless where James is furry, and the contrast makes John moan and press himself against James. His nipples catching in the hair covering James’s own. John’s body is warm and damp from his exertion on the netting and James can’t wait any longer to taste him. Flicking his tongue across John’s collarbone he sucks kiss after kiss into John’s skin before moving further. Circling first the right and then the left, James sucks John’s nipple into his mouth, his teeth biting gently, tugging the small bud. John cries out, his hand fisting in the back of James’s hair. He spends long minutes feasting on John’s nipples, until they’re both distended and wet, red from the pressure of James’s teeth. He rub his thumb roughly across one and a soft gasp reaches his ears, a bitten off moan, soft panting breaths. Gone are the wild shouts and loud groans and filthy words.

“Why so quiet?” James murmurs against John’s stomach.

“I--what?” John’s eyes are wide, pupils blown, cheeks flushed with arousal, lips swollen and wet from their kisses.

“Before, you were rather vocal in your imagined pleasure.”

John’s eyes flick down and then back up, “That was for show, this is different, this is real.”

James feels his heart stutter, tires to cover his reaction by leaning up and kissing John once again. James feels the tremble in John’s hand as it runs along his arm, his fingers pressing and rubbing against the skin of James’s shoulder. He can feel the frantic beat of John’s heart against his lips as runs his mouth down John’s throat. John skin is fragrant with sweat and sun and sea. James’s fingers reach under the pillow extracting a small tin. One handed he manages to open it before dipping his fingers in. Reaching between John’s legs he pets over John’s hole. John shudders, moaning as his legs fall open further, the invitation clear. Slow strokes of his fingers, gentle push in with just the tip before pulling back out. John’s hips press against his hand, “Please.”

A hot shiver works it way down James’s spine at the desperation in John’s tone. Need the likes of which he’s never felt surrounds them. Slowly he spreads slick over John’s hole before pushing in steadily with two fingers. John’s eyes roll up, his head tilting to one side, mouth open around a panting moan. James keeps going until he’s in to the third knuckle, his fingers pressed fully inside. John blows out a single breath before rolling his hips down and letting out a soft choking breath, “Oh fuck yes.”

James hovers over him, one hand planted next to his shoulder the other working between their bodies, two of his fingers reaching deep inside John’s body. He mewls, his neck arching as James rubs his face against the sensitive skin of John’s throat. He sucks at John’s pulse point, John’s hand tightens on James’s side, his left leg bends out, widening himself further for James’s exploring fingers. He pants against the side of James’s head, choked off little breaths that make desire pool in James’s groin. James works his fingers faster, reaching up and in as he slides his body down until John’s cock is pressing against his chin. He ducks his head and engulfs John and John’s startled gasp is followed by a deep moan that has James’s own cock twitching. He sucks along the length, tonguing at the slit and then at the bundle of nerves under the head. John’s hips come off the bed, a low whining groan echoing around them.

“James, I...oh god, I can’t...you have to stop, James, I’m---” John trails off with a soft wail, the loudest sound yet, but still too quiet to be heard from the other side of the door. His body goes rigid, his breath stilling, cock twitching in James’s mouth and then he’s filling James’s throat with thick, salty fluid that James swallows down greedily. John’s fingers are pressed to the side of James’s head as he fucks up with shallow little pumps, whimpering little gasps rolling off his tongue as he rides out his orgasm. James flicks his eyes up, he’s so beautiful that James can’t look away, his face is flushed, neck blotchy with marks from James’s teeth, eyes squeezed shut, face a mask of pleasure.

James gets to his knees, sits back on his feet, pulls John’s thighs over his. He slows, but doesn’t stop the motion of his fingers. Fucking in slowly, he twists his hand back and forth, short little pumps of his wrist. John hisses, hips twitching away.

“Sensitive?”

John nods, his eyes finally opening to look at James, his pupils still blow wide, “But it still feels so good.” It’s half moan, half sigh and James can’t help but chuckle, “Do you want me to stop?”

John shakes his head, mouth falling open as James squeezes in another finger, his face scrunches and then smooths out. Rolling his hips down John stretches his back, his body elongating and James watches the muscles in John’s chest and stomach, ripple, his own stomach flipping over in anticipation. He leans forward and licks along John’s hip bone, bites at the only pale skin on John’s entire body before licking at the thatch of dark hair surrounding his cock. He can’t help but breathe in the scent of man, a scent so welcome that James feels his stomach flutter. Licking through the dense hair, he noses at John’s balls before taking them in his mouth. John’s hips shift, pushing into the touch, another soft moan that James is becoming addicted to. James watches the slow swelling of John’s cock and once he’s fully hard again he pulls his fingers free and sits on his feet. He slicks his cock as John watches. He loves the way John’s eyes go dark, his gaze hungry where its focused on James stroking himself. He sit up halfway, one arm behind him as reaches out with the other. His fingers graze James’s where they’re wrapped around the head, he thumbs over the slit and James’s hips jerk forward. Pushing James’s hand away John strokes him base to tip with a tight grip. James spreads his legs further, head falling back at the firm touch, “Next time I get to taste you, but I can’t wait any longer, James.”

John lays back, body hard and beautiful, presented to James like a gift. Shuffling forward James lines up and starts to push in. John sucks in a breath and then blows it out, a crease appearing between his brows that disappears once the head pops in. James has to stop, suck in his own breath at the impossibly tight, hot feeling of John surrounding him. Hanging his head James closes his eyes, thinks about anything else but this. Tries to shut out the soft feeling of John’s fingers on his biceps, tries not the feel the searing heat of John’s body as it sucks at him, pulls him in despite his efforts to stay still. John shoves back, impaling himself on James’s cock.

“Fuck.” James nearly shouts as John’s body engulfs him. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, the clutch of John’s ass is making his vision swim and his breath stop. John’s hands run over his shoulders, his fingers sweeping over the back of his neck before pushing up into James’s hair to bring James’s head down for a wet kiss. John licks into his mouth, his legs wrapping around James’s waist as he pulls him closer. James twists his hips, pulls back and then pushes forward settling himself deeper. John mewls, his head falling back and breaking the the kiss as pleasure slides over his face. James had wanted to go slow, take his time but the feel of John’s body, the smell of him, the sound of him has James rocking in and out of with a quickening pace. John’s hands are kneading his shoulders, his nail scraping against the skin, digging in every time James angles himself just right. Soft gasping moans meet James’s every thrust.

The filthy words are back, but this time they’re whispered, just for James, directly against his ear imbued with so much feeling. It’s like John doesn't even know that he’s doing it, he’s just voicing what he feels, what he wants and it makes James’s balls tingle. His voice is dark, the words rounded slurred, “God, James, the way you feel.” John full body shivers, his eyes rolling up as James pushes in hard, “Your cock is so fucking deep, so thick, never stop.” His hands clutch at James’s back, his fingers digging in as his hips meet James thrust for thrust. His hole is sucking at James’s cock, clutching him as closely as John’s arms. James takes John’s legs in the crooks of his arms, nearly bending John in half, his hips pistoning fast, pulling him down the bed, James slides deeper and John moans “Christ, _there_ , don’t fucking stop.”

“Touch yourself.” It’s a near growl and John hurries to comply. His eyes half lidded as he watches James. His fingers wrap around his cock, and James licks his lips, remember the feel and the taste and the weight of John’s cock in his mouth. John strokes himself quickly, tight over the head, thumb rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. James’s eyes move between his face and his hand, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he watches John get closer to the edge. He can see it on him, the way his muscles tighten, the way his mouth starts to go slack, the tremors in his arms and legs. James shoves in harder, John’s back arching, his hand moving so quickly it’s almost a blur and then John chokes out a gasp, his eyes closing as bliss steals over his features just before his cock twitches and his ass clamps down on James. White hot bursts of fluid shoot across John’s chest and run down his fingers. John reaches for him with his other hand, pulling James down into a sloppy kiss, “Come on, James, let me feel you.” John pants into his mouth. James grinds in, hips moving in short hard pumps, his hands going to John’s hips to pull him into each thrust. John stretches his body, eyes hot and dark, “Love the way you fuck me.” The words are low and sultry and they go straight to James’s cock, his spine tingling as his balls get heavier, drawing close to his body.  

John bears down, the pressure so good James can;t hold his own guttural moan as he drives in John’s body faster and harder, “Christ...fucking…” He breaks off with a long low moan, his hips jerking, his cock pulsing in time to his galloping heart. His breath seizes in his lungs and then he’s coming inside John, hot and thick as waves of satiation roll over him. John wraps his legs and arms around James’s body to pull him down, hips rolling, forcing every last ounce out of James’s body. James falls into him, his neck buried between John’s neck and shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. John is squeezing him rhythmically as he hums, hands stroking James’s back.

James pulls free and then collapses to his back, his arm behind his head and John moves to his stomach beside James. One arm thrown over James’s stomach, his chin resting just above his own elbow. John uses the tip of his finger to draw absently over James’s chest. Without looking up John asks, “Was I...was it...random? This?”

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be used to John letting him see the vulnerability he feels when it comes to himself. James knows what he’s asking and while his instincts tell him to lie, he shakes his head. With a deep breath he pushes a wayward strand of hair off John’s face, “No. When Billy asked I didn’t answer, but I couldn’t keep myself from looking at you. It was fairly obvious to Billy that it was you I wanted. It was always going to be you.”

The crooked smile John gives him steals his breath. He hauls John up by his arms and brings their mouths together.

After, there’s a shift in the crew, a relaxed atmosphere that James hadn’t even known was missing. It was as if their crew knew that John’s over the top performances were just that, performances. James’s shows on deck have also come to a halt. It’s not that he doesn’t show John affection publicly, its that it’s more subtle. Now instead of avoiding them, the crew look upon with approval on their faces.

James hates being wrong, but in this particular case, he doesn’t mind the outcome.


End file.
